An Unexpected Partnership
by bluetac
Summary: Atton Rand got lost pretty quickly after the exile left but just as quickly found someone to look for her and Revan with. Unfortunately, two cocky pilots and one ship don't mix well. Inspired by that picture of Atton and Carth in the Ebon Hawk cockpit with their guns aimed at each other. LSF Revan & LSF exile. Take a wild guess at the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own anything, none of the characters not kotor or anything. Please don't sue me. **

**Also I know it's not long but I felt the chapter ended nicely this way.**

* * *

_Atton_

One month alone and I've already earned Nar Shadaa's most ugly chasing my backside. I just needed some easy money so I could get a ship, so I could go get her. Now, don't go giving me trouble because I let her go, cause I didn't! The second the witch hit the floor cold, I was at my lady's side, ready for orders, awaiting a location.

I had it all figured out, she'd lead us in to trouble (nothing new) in new and unknown and fantastically weird places, lots of cards, lots of drinking. No witch and no blond prince charming to rescue her; _I'd_ save her ass and in return she'd give _me_ some. Ha, not that he's ever done more than a hand shake. But I can still see it: all too soon, I'd finally get all of her attention and she'll finally tell me she's always been crazy for me and we would have lots and lots of sex and kill lots and lots of Sith. But as you can see, she had other ideas. It was only a few days into our travels before I woke up in some mediocre hotel on the outer rim, no adventure, no danger, no ass, just a note. Some rubbish about 'You can't go where I must go,' last I looked I had feet. I didn't even get a 'I love you,' just an 'I'll miss you,' last I checked a Rand doesn't settle for second best. (Actually best would be I love you _and_ something erotic but I won't tell her that).

With the credits she left me, I made my way to Nar Shadaa where I began scamming my way to the big bucks. It's not that my natural gift for pazaak wouldn't earn me the sums, they just wouldn't come quick enough and she already had a head start. But yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I messed up, got too impatient, shook the wrong hands, blah, blah, blah, they shot a hole in my jacket. So here I am; stowed away on the first ship I lay eyes on. Yes, it's stupid but not as stupid as showing my face out there, five more minutes and I wouldn't have a face.

I always felt awkward when she tried to get me to use the force, it all soppy and silly. I mean it was cool when you saw her in the heat of the fight, one with the force and all that, it was so enchanting; I wanted that. I wanted people to see me in the heat of the fight and think "Damn, I'm done."(Well actually, they already do but you know the whole force thing makes it so much cooler). But sitting in silence meditating, I felt ridiculous. The only reason I diligently attended lessons was because I'd rather burn my pazaak set then let pretty boy get two minutes alone with her. But right now, I wanted more than anything in the world to be on track to finding her. It seems the more I try the more I mess up, everything I touch seems to break or spit in my face. So yeah, I never thought I'd see the day, but here is Atton Rand, suffocating under a pile of crates, begging to the force to take me to her.

* * *

Telos. Stinking Telos. Every time we left I swore I'd never come back, I must be jinxing it. I'll admit the outside is great, crisp air, easy blue skies and flowing green fields. Well I mostly like it because one time back at the start, when we were wandering the Telosian country, she wanted to walk _with me _and it was the first time I made her laugh so much she cried. And later the old hag got knocked unconscious, it was brilliant. But Citadel Station is like being in a box (which mind you for the last few days I have been), a robotic, dull, ugly box. With more rules and regulations than you can shake a stick at. Thank you force, thank you very much, I'll keep you in mind next time I'm in shavik creek again.

I tell myself I won't, but I do and next thing I know I'm in the cantina drinking my few precious credits away because maybe I am a fool. "Hey handsome," purrs a fake, little 'somewhat pretty,' thing, who suddenly appears next to me. "Hey lady," I chirp and she laughs as if in those two words I expressed the wit and charm of an artist. She either must really want, credits – which I have none, or a drink – she's not having any of mine, I don't even want to think about where those lips have been, or sex – which I can't seem to freely give anymore. Old Atton would have already enthusiastically led her out of the cantina and into his bed. I can't help but notice how stinky she is. "Where you from, honey?" She murmured leaning in a little too close "I ain't seen you round before, and I'm sure I woulda remembered a face this pretty." I turn to see a sad woman, all concealed under the cover of powder and a phoney smile, we could be siblings. "Oh no, I'm new here but the novelty wore pretty quick," this time she cackled.

"I like you, baby, you're funny."

"I don't like you, grown woman, you smell of cheese."

"Ay, ay! That ain't no way to talk to a lady!"

"Yeah, then it's a good thing you're far from one." This time she slapped me. I didn't bother watching her go and too preoccupied with my stinging cheek to notice that her space was swiftly occupied by another. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" the man beside me spoke warmly. "No offense but you're not exactly my type," I snapped, my frustration evident in my tone. He laughed, a really nice laugh, a wholesome laugh, it reminded me of her. "Glad the feelings mutual."

"Is a quiet drink so much to ask?" I hiss turning to him. Recognizing him quickly, I felt stupid again. "Oh." I grumbled allowing my disappointment to surface "It's you, hi. what do you want now?"

"Woah, with the hostility! I just want to talk."

"I just want to drink but that isn't happening," in response to my tone he shifted himself against the bar awkwardly.

"Look kid, I know what you're going through-"

"No." I snapped "No you don't. She didn't even say she loved me. I bet you and Revan had lots of wonderful sex and I bet she told you a hundred times before she left that you meant everything to her, and I'll bet you got to tell her she meant everything too. But no, not Meetra; fresh from the fight she barely breathed before diving into whatever God forsaken emptiness awaits her. At least all the others had something to go back to. They have a purpose, you have a purpose; people actually need you. What do I have? A flawless pazaak hand and ugly memories."

Ha, Atton you're great; once upon a time you're secrets were locked up tight, from even the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. But just now, you spat them at a stranger. Within the Admiral's frown, lines etched with sympathy stared at me and all I could say was "Leave me alone."

* * *

**There will be more! ...If you want it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything the characters or kotor etc. Please don't sue me. **

* * *

_Carth_

The boy was a complete mess. I could see clearly the mask of fatigue that hung loosely from his face; it seemed to pull and tug on his eyes lids, demanding they hung heavily as if made so, and restricted the corners of his lips down, overall morphing his face into an unpleasant sulk. I began to wonder how long he's been dressed in those clothes, couldn't be less than a month from the stench I wager. The question of the date of his last shower made me inwardly cringe. What eluded me was the number of drinks he's had tonight, I could not tell if the alcohol I smelt was tonight's share or the accumulation of every night's share that followed him like a bad friend. So far, no good, I did not like him and feared my proposal would not sit well but I had to try, not for his sake but for hers. I inhaled deeply before speaking "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Yes," he scoffed "A big beautiful mansion, giant windows, and a pool bigger than a hutt's ass. It's also got a nice, long, white balcony with naked women draped over it. I bet you, Mr Admiral can't say the same." But he didn't smile at the thought of it, he just continued to drink. I sighed, my hope draining with every sip he took.

"I don't think she'd be proud of you." His back stiffened and he froze suddenly, with the exception to turn to me revealing a face flared with horror. I cannot help but feel I hit the bull's-eye.

"Wh...What did you say?"

"You're never going to see her again if you drinking your money away. No scratch that, you're never going see her if you keep drinking your strength and will away. If she saw you like this I don't think she'd be proud of you." He punched me square in the face. Twice. His sleepy eyes wiped away by a bitter scowl and strong shoulders. My face was throbbing in pain and I didn't want to hurt him but a man of my position couldn't be caught being thrashed by a drunk. But as I went to deflect his third punch from my face, he instinctively manipulated my entire body to the floor. I felt strongly that I seriously underestimated him. He held me down and continued to hammer my face like a drum. Around us a bar fight had begun, what it had to do with our fight is beyond me and if it were not for the ringing in my ears I am sure I would have heard sharp melody of smashing glass and the drunken howls of lost men. Whatever training this boy had faced it was the best, I found myself imprisoned beneath him and would have remained so had I been foolish enough to come alone. The boy was so consumed with anger he did not notice my men slip behind him, who proceeded to knock him unconscious. I had him sent to the medical unit and I shortly followed them after rounding up some men to 'calm the storm.'

* * *

My face is beautifully bruised and swollen, despite the pain whenever I speak, this frankly wouldn't be a bad intimidate technique. No wonder the fleet admiral's personal army never has a toe out of line. Next time I have to deliver a major speech I shall seek out Atton Rand. Speaking of whom is doing awful; according to the doctors he was very ill, from a mixture of things, which I'm thinking would be over consumption of alcohol (daily), no sleep (daily), being constantly on the run (daily) and more stress and misery than anybody deserves (daily). I would know.

Despite my pity and empathy for him, I can't help but not like him. You're thinking obviously, he just humiliated me in front of a large group of civilians but I'm not a baby, I'm a grown man and I can deal with people. The problem is that he isn't and he can't. I spent a lot of time convincing myself this is the best thing to do but looking at him makes me doubt everything. But I got to hand it to him, he can really handle himself in a fight but then again I suppose to survive a mission with a Jedi takes more than just a little talent. I would know.

I'm not one for the whole force mumbo-jumbo; hell knows it's caused me enough headaches. But three days before I was planning on heading off to find this boy and he is delivered to me (in poor condition, yes but nevertheless) at my doorstep, feels like a hell of a coincidence. In ways that reassures my doubt and in my mind fools me into hoping it's her will echoed to us through the hands of fate. My heart lifts at the idea of being in some form of contact with her; it makes me hope more and more that wills being spoken through the force is an actual thing, just so I can feel something of her after so long. Maybe he'd know? I suppose I should stop procrastinating and talk to him, ugh; he's so difficult why couldn't she have favoured the blond one?

My body stands to begin my routine patrol around my office, while my mind strains to calm the struggle of thoughts in my mind. After a few laps I come to rest at the window to take in what I have helped build. Welcoming blue and yellow lights scattered loosely over the scrappy circuit board city before me twinkle in appreciation of all the suffering we've faced to get here. Another may look and find a dull robotic box of a planet, strained into an artificial life long after its death but it simply reminds me of all the work still left to do. Doubt oozes into my mind after its short nap, threatening to steal all the pleasant plans in my mind. Should I go at all? I feel like I'm disobeying her and that the republic needs me but what good could I do like this? I can't seem to sleep right anymore and nobody understands why I haven't taken a holiday in four years. I don't want to be here. All I have is Dustil; he is doing very well, he looks more and more like his mother every time he visits. He went back to school and became a lawyer, he said he wanted to help people and I couldn't be more proud. But sometimes I worry about him; I doubt how sincere his motives are and the incident at Korriban is haunting me still. On the bright side I see how hard he tries and the good things he does and I know he'll be fine. I just wish I knew how he felt; our relationship is getting a lot better but the silent resentment he holds for me surfaces occasionally and I find myself alone for very long periods of time.

A buzz from the telecom interrupts my thoughts, "Admiral Onasi? Bao-dur is here."

"Very good," I answered "Send him in." Bao-dur entered almost immediately. One would not know he was a tech; I could have easily mistaken him for a solider. He wore shoulders back and his head up, very different from the man I met a few years ago. He always had a remarkable air of peace about him but the solider before me seemed to hold another sense of strength, I held great respect for him.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Bao-dur spoke softly

"Firstly, thank you for coming, I know how hard you boys in the restoration work and I know coming over here to see me on a whim isn't easy."

"It doesn't feel like work, sir," I couldn't help but smile at his optimism "not after traveling with a Jedi," he returned the smile.

"I wanted to see you about Rand again."

"What do you want to know, Sir?" I inhaled deeply

"Was he always so difficult?" his smile spread into a grin and I believed him to be on the verge of laughter "I suspect you found him?"

"Unfortunately," I gestured to my face

"Oh," he remarked in sudden realisation "Oh, I did not even notice. It is very obvious, I feel very foolish."

"Don't worry I wouldn't expect you to notice, not after traveling with a Jedi," I laughed

"This is not unusual behaviour for Atton; he was always…" he paused in search of words "Difficult."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows "How so?"

"He always displayed discourteous qualities to all members of the crew, most noticeably Mical and Keria, the only exception to the general but I say this only because he never threatened to 'take her lights out' like the rest of us, even so he was always ill-mannered to everyone. Despite this he was quite capable of fierce loyalty to the general and he was very able in combat"

"I believe I have had a first-hand experience of all of this," I chuckled again gesturing to my face. I stared at my feet momentarily searching for the words before my gaze met his again. "Last time when I spoke of my plans to seek out Revan and Surik, how did you know I was going to look for Rand?"

"Well, before the general left Malachor V with Atton, she told us she had to do this alone. No one was sure what worried her so deeply, consequently none of us agreed that her idea was a good one. However so far she had proved a most excellent leader and no war was ever won from rebellious troops, so we obeyed. Whereas Atton was very stubborn, he ignored her initial orders and followed her into the outer rims. I knew the general, quite well by now and unfortunately for Atton, she was also very stubborn; I suspected she eventually would find a way to make him stay here. Knowing Atton and from his previous actions it was obvious that he would attempt to find her again. So I assumed that your combined efforts were the most logical course of action to finding the General and Revan." I listened in awe and wondered why this man was not the head of Republic intelligence.

"Do you know what was so special about the relationship between Surik and Rand?" I felt this question had made him uncomfortable.

"While it was quite obvious that Atton harboured amorous feelings towards the General, I do not know if she returned them, she was compassionate and friendly to everyone, so it was difficult to tell. I think what made their bond distinct was the truth that she was the only person that Atton trusted. I do not know what had transpired between them but in my eyes Atton can be a very cold man hence the warmth he displayed indicated a most unusual bond." I sighed, feeling a little more confident now to confront a sober Rand. I thanked Bao-dur and dismissed him before heading to the medical unit.

* * *

_Atton_

I opened my eyes to a stinging white light and asked myself if I'm in heaven or hell. Oh worse, a medical unit; Goddamn that stupid Admiral, he cheated. What in shavik's name am I wearing, where's my coat? My beautiful worn, battered and comfy coat. Oh damn, I'm wearing a gown. Never thought I'd see the day. As I run my fingers threw my hair, I feel no grease; instead my hair is smooth and soft. Soft. Atton Rand's hair is soft. What. It dawns on me that I must have been washed (while unconscious, what) and I feel slightly ashamed because I am fully aware that I am a disgusting, unhygienic human being. No wonder I didn't get any ass.

My cell's room opened with a hiss and the old man walks in. "My, Mr Admiral what a fine face you have. I gotta say despite my own devilishly good looks I am rather jealous," I allowed every drop of smugness in my arrogant body to drip off my tongue in a wondrous, glorious act of pride. The admiral grimaced briefly before sighing, "Look Rand, I understand that for whatever reason, you don't like me," I nodded eagerly and the admiral rolled his eyes "But I feel it's in both our best interests if we work together."

"Ha! I gotta hand it to you Mr Admiral, you're a funny guy."

"I'm going to find them." It was too quick, too sudden that the room became still; all the movement of ships out the window, all the buzzes from the equipment, the sound of our breathing ceased. Those five words hung in the air for what felt like an age. "I've got a small ship and four years with no holiday's worth of credits. I sought you out because like you I do not agree with their wisdom of going alone." I found the bleach white bed sheets twisted in my hands. Suddenly as if to compensate the world became too fast and my head started to spin. I realised at that moment, that I never thought I'd see her again. I had the plan to find her, yes, but the sensation that I could be on to track to seeing her, hit me like a blaster bolt to the head and a lightsaber to the heart. "So," the admiral's voice broke my silence causing me to realise that I had been quiet for quite some time "What do you think?" As much as I hated the man, it wasn't even close to how much I loved her.

I looked up at him to see his hand stretched out, unintentionally, out of anticipation probably, I don't know. But I surprised him by reaching out, taking it in mine and shaking it, all the while looking at him with more happiness than I've felt in a long time and grinning "Deal."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! There will be more! If you don't mind reviewing it's extremely exciting to see people actually read my verbalized daydreams. And have no fear I like criticism! (heart crushing as it may be) I want to make my stories better and develop well so people can enjoy my stories like I enjoy theirs. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, the dialouge in the flash back belongs to Lucas Arts.  
**

**Sorry if you're a big fan of the Cannon story of what happened to Revan on the outer rim cause I think it sucked. So I'm going for something different I'm not sure what but I'll be happy to hear any ideas of what you'd like to happen.**

* * *

Meetra

I'm sick of the constant darkness; I've been stranded on this planet for almost a month now, the first week provided me with all the information I needed, thank you, it was very beneficial strange Sith planet and while I am grateful I was ready to leave three weeks ago. Unfortunately for me, getting on this planet doesn't come close to how difficult getting off is going to be.

This planet has the most bizarre atmosphere; the sky is polluted such intense smog that the sun is unwelcome, it feels like it is always night, there is no light other than the blinding white streetlights. Yet somehow everything seems to be covered shadows; the lake in front of me is engulfed in a heavy cloak of darkness, it seems to pulse, I fear if sit too close to the water's edge it might reach out with its icy grasp swallow me whole. Whereas the streets above me are screaming bleach white. (Makes it awfully difficult to get around) In order to get on this planet I had to park the hawk in a quiet corner of a mining moon, observe their routines and regulations and then conceal myself onto a shuttle to this place, referred to as 'Shalan-ja'. I had hoped from all the fuss on the little moon about Shalan-ja that it may be the b-all, end-all of the true Sith planets. But no, it's just one of hundreds. But's old, so old, I feel it in the force how deep the roots of the darkside's grasp on this planet, it reaches into its very core, where it's twisted and tangled, strangling the planet's heart into submission. I feel it in the wind as it whistles and whispers my name. I'm using all the power I have into closing off my force presence so not to alert my foes, hence when I first arrived I was so frightened that strange character of this planet might blow my cover. But now what scares me more is that it hasn't. Is it waiting? What does it want with me? Why is it always talking to me? I've got to go.

I toss the grenade in the air and prepare for the worst.

* * *

Atton

If I had known being an admiral pays so damn well I would have signed up years ago. Well actually I did try that ladder a long time ago but you know I don't like talking about that. What I'm trying to say is that the old man did good, the ship, known as the Raven is of a descent size and the inside is orderly and clean, maybe a little too sanitized for my tastes but it's better than the hawk which was just irregular shaped scraps of unwanted metal feebly sown together. It comes complete with generic Republic interior, super squeaky clean bleach white walls with an occasional splash of orange. We have three dormitories, the master chamber, belonging to the Admiral (which I am very, _very_ envious of) it has a 'Super' King sized bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a giant window, blah, blah. The 'first mate' chamber, belonging to yours truly, to which I can't complain, the bed is mid-way between a single and a double, I've got a table, a chest and I can get a good view from my window. The last room is the crew barracks, it's very cramped and we don't really need it but I suppose it comes with the set. We have the full facilities as the hawk did but much more efficiently spaced than the hawk to create a smaller, more nimble ship.

As much as I try to convince myself what a great ship it is, it's not the Hawk. I'd choose the drained out, homely Hawk over a hundred of the Ravens. Maybe it's better this way, if I were on the Hawk, I'd constantly be waiting on a beautiful woman to come sit with me and we'd laugh and we'd play cards and we'd talk and we'd share secrets and she'd smile so I'd smile and we'd feel completely and perfectly happy and we'd forget that we could lose each other tomorrow, we'd forget about saving the galaxy, we'd forget about everyone else and it'll just be us and the Hawk. But on the Raven I'm fully aware the only company is an old, tired solider.

I shove my hands deep into my pockets and wander into the cockpit. But something makes me stop. An ugly shade of orange draped over the pilot's chair. On closer inspection I find a carrot coloured leather jacket of poor taste, perhaps a century old and so over worn I don't even know how it's still together. As I chuckle at the old man I catch a glimpse of myself in the front window. I'm wearing a coffee coloured leather jacket of poor taste, perhaps a century old and so over worn I don't even know how it's still together. Trying to forget the last few seconds I turn to sit in the co-pilot's seat

Hang on.

So what that he's an admiral, doesn't mean he's a better pilot. He's probably just good at sucking up. I bet he always played it by the rules, never took risks, unlike someone we all know and love. I should be the pilot, that's my thing, it's what I do; the only other thing I'm good for is pazaak and I so feel like that is the most crucial asset on this mission. I hear his heavy footsteps approaching the cockpit; still unable to decide how I should handle it I pretend to merely examine the navigation chart. I'll think of something, bide my time, whatever and besides I don't want him to leave me in this sorry excuse of a planet.

"You ready?" He smiles at me

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Great, I hope you've packed enough, I'm anxious to leave and I don't imagine we'll be coming back anytime soon"

I raise my hand gingerly and scratch the back of my head "uhhh... What do you mean 'packed'?" He turns from his progress to the pilots chair to look at me

"What do I mean? What do_ you_ mean? Are you trying to tell me that prior to embarking on one of the most dangerous missions of your life you didn't think to bring _anything_?"

"It worked fine last time," I shrugged. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Last time, you weren't in the corners of uncharted space. Last time you had shops to restock. Last time you didn't have to worry if your armour got scratched up because you could _buy a new one_. What? Did you think the Sith would welcome you into their club to get you a new gun? Yes, we are going to have to be a lot more resourceful than we're used to, so Goddamnit you fool, prepare!"

"I'm not a fool," I grumbled, my head hung in shame.

"Then stop acting like one." He shook his head and reached into his pocket, grabbed whatever credits where in there and threw them at me. "You've got the afternoon I want to leave before the end of the day. I've waited long enough." I bent down and collected the scattered credits before stomping away, humiliated like a scolded child.

I sulk through Citadel Station's shopping distinct, not allowing myself to replay the scene in my head, not allowing myself to wander into the cantina. This is really hopeless; I'm not sure how we aren't going to tear the Raven apart. But the admiral had a point I suppose, ugh, God I hate people.

A little bench in the corner of the District catches my eye, I feel a grin on my face and I remember why I'm here.

_It's been less than a week and I'm already set to shoot myself. I've had enough, I want Juma, I want cards, and I want sex. I don't want to feel anything. Why am I here? We are detained by the TSF, stuck with that old crow. I know I'm a fool I've spent every waking hour of the last four years thinking about what a fool I am, I don't need someone to tell me and belittle me. I don't need to stand for any of that._

_But maybe it was childish to storm off in a tantrum. I heard Meetra arguing with Keria as I marched away, I also heard her calling after me but I didn't say anything. It's sweet of her to defend me all the time and want to be friends and all that but I don't need friends, just juma, cards and sex. Although if she were to offer me any of those I'm sure I could make an exception. On cue I hear the swift pater of feet that belongs to a running Jedi. "Atton!" she calls "Atton, wait!" I turn to see Meetra charging down the Citadel Market district towards me. "Whoa, what's the rush?" I laugh_

_"__Says you!" _

_"__Can you blame me?" she looks at her feet and sighs "Come on Atton, lets sit down," she steers me over to a bench in a quiet corner. I won't deny how my skin tingles with little shocks of electricity at her touch but I still want to run away. "I understand that she doesn't show you any kindness but well, what do you expect from her? Referring to her as 'the hag' isn't kind either. And storming off like a spoilt child isn't going to do anything but promote the fool status. Nobody would choose to be in this mess but how are you supposed to get anything done if you can't deal with an incoherent old lady." If anyone else had been so frank with me ... Hell I don't know what I'd do but I wouldn't be happy. But it was okay when she said it, it was warm, I felt no hostility in her words I could just see her smile. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find any words "Atton, don't worry. Minus the tantrums I think you're dealing with her fine." She took my hand in hers "You're not a fool; I can see that upsets you but remember you saved my life back there on Peragus, I know I won't forget that. Besides, she takes two minutes to form a disjointed riddle; do you think anything she says is significant?" I let myself smile "At first I was interested, I thought if I lingered on her words long enough maybe it might reveal some secret to enhance the force or the key to a celestial attitude but now I think she's just losing it." Laughter broke out of my lips and a blush swept over her cheeks. I saw it again, that glow she's has. She looked so enchanting it caught me off guard and stole my breath away. "I don't know what it is, but you look different, it's hard to explain – but it's, uh, good to see."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__It's like you've got this glow, but only when I see you out of the corner of my eye."_

_"__I feel more in touch with the Force than I ever have been"_

_"__It shows…it's kind of inspiring to be honest." Suddenly gazing into her eyes I felt gawky and incredibly uncomfortable "Anyway I… I just wanted to mention it. Just thought you should know." She sweetly smiled "Thank you, Atton." She rose and stretched her arms "We should go, we've got a lot to do." Reluctantly I stood with my heart lighter and my smile bigger than when I first sat down._

Who am I kidding? If I could handle the mad, dark, evil witch queen I can handle an old man with a stick up his arse. I walked away from that beloved memory with a skip in my step and a happy whistle on my lips.


End file.
